Lucifer
The Greater Daemon prince, Lucifer is the aspect of Pride, and is known to take great fascination in manipulating mortal events to play as pieces in a game for his entertainment. Background Before the Fall, Lucifer was favoured among the chosen angels of Mithras to lead the armies of heaven. Having helped lead the rebellion against the god of light, he and his followers were cast out, where they changed allegiances to serve The Goddess. As servants of the goddess, Lucifer and his fallen angels were also changed by the wave of corruption that created the demons. Personality Lucifer is infamous as a master trickster who has his hands in everything. He admits he is fascinated by mortals, and considers his games and dealings with them an attempt to understand the human psyche. The Daemon prince takes pride in extravagance, and shows off as much as possible at every turn. He can often seem to some mad, but he is in complete control of his mental faculties. By far the most eccentric of the princes, all of whom have their own particular traits. Appearance His general appearance is that of a male human in approximate mid to late twenties. His eyes are a deep violet, but can turn crimson when something angers him. He is impossibly well-kept, wearing a trademark pristine white suit with a purple shirt and tie. Sometimes he will change certain aspects of his appearance to suit his mood, most commonly with shifting hair colours from black to silver, blonde, white, and an assortment of others. So long as it doesn't clash with his attire of course. Always perfectly clean shaven, skin without a single blemish, and perfectly manicured nails, everything about him is inhumanly flawless. He is a known shape-changer, and can take on a variety of other temporary appearances at will, his eyes and demonic features, fangs, pointed ears, remain constant, thus the transformations are imperfect. Abilities Lucifer is a fallen angel turned Daemon, who leads the Affiliation of Pride. And has displayed the following capabilities. As the leader of pride, he has far more abilities than normal Daemons, this could be attributed due to his unique situation of being both angelic and demonic. Naturally all the princes are much more capable than any other daemon, but Lucifer is chief among them for many reasons. Unlike most Daemons, Lucifer does not have an alternate 'true demonic form'. Known Abilities * Fire Manipulation: Promethean Flame * Light Manipulation & Dark Manipulation * Telekinesis and object summoning * Shape shifting * Dimensional Travel Trivia * Lucifer bears a fascination with certain literary characters or works, such as exhibited by his references to Alice in Wonderland during his first appearance. * The Daemon prince also has an excessive sweet tooth. * More often than not, his powers are used to show off rather than in an attempt to cause harm, "It's simply more entertaining this way." * A common daemon trait he exhibits far more than others is in his obsession with gambling and making bets. He nearly always wins. Category:Greater Daemons Category:Pride Category:Demons